She, Witch
by Nocturnals
Summary: Cuando la vio supo que estaba atado a ella. Pero ella también tenía un destino, y no era él. No a menos que la convenciera de que ser bruja no significaba tener que seguir las reglas. -Huye- Le dijo- Conviertete en una maldita bruja traidora feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**|.°.o.°.|... She, witch ...|.°.o.°.|**

by Nocturnals

* * *

_ Disclaimer; Twilight ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

_

* * *

_

La ve, como siempre allí, sentada en exactamente el mismo sitio, mirando hacia la nada. Duda un segundo si acercarse o no, lleva como treinta dólares gastados en un viaje en tren que ni siquiera necesita. Solo para verla a ella, a ella y solo a ella. Una estupidez, siempre le había ido bien con las chicas, nunca se había acobardado hasta ese día ¿La razón? La chica del otro lado del pasillo es su imprimación y ni siquiera sabe como se llama, ni su edad, ni donde vive.

Es bonita, incluso con esa mirada triste que le da, aunque suene cursi, un toque enigmático a su figura cercana e inalcanzable. Alta, mucho más que la mayoría, de tez achocolatada, mulata. Su cabello negro rizado le cae hasta la cintura, y sus ojos verdes están ocultos tras sus espesas pestañas. Sabe, por como viste, que es más o menos adinerada. Ropa cara y celular ultimo modelo. Cuidada y delicada, por las uñas siempre impecables y la ropa siempre combinada y bien puesta. Algo coqueta, por el rimel de sus pestañas y el brillo labial en sus inusualmente pequeños labios. Cortos y carnosos, con un brillo labial color miel, sutilmente aplicado.

Tomo aire ¿acercarse o no acercarse? Claro que lo haría, no podía seguir tirando dinero solo para verla. Se sienta a su lado en el tren medio vacío, solo están ellos dos y una mujer con un par de niños. Ella alza l avista y entreabre sus labios por la sorpresa, estaba tan ensimismaba que quizá ha pecado de maleducada.

-Oh, lo siento- Dice, quitando sus libros para que el pueda acomodarse mejor- No me di cuenta.

La mira, sorprendido por una voz tan preciosa, o quizá sea tema de los lobos.

Sonríe, enseñándole una perfecta dentadura ¿podría haber algo malo en ella?

-Soy Seth- Se presenta, sabiéndola educada, y que se presentara de modo automático.

Y acierta.

-Mariah- Responde, inclinando un poco la cabeza, haciendo que un par de rizos caigan sobre su rostro.

-¿Maraya?- Pregunta confuso, nunca había escuchado ese nombre tan inusual.

-Mariah, solo que suena como "Maraia"- Le explica, y toma el celular que ha comenzado a sonar.-Si… si…

Y aunque ella nunca lo sabría, Seth escuchaba toda la conversación. Afinando su oído para captar hasta la respiración de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

_"Te quiero aquí en quince minutos, Mariah, ni un minuto más"_

Solo eso, y basto para que la chica colgara y soltara un suspiro. Otra vez esa mirada ¿Qué podría haber de malo en ella? ¿Nada? En ese instante dudo, viéndola sonreírle con tristeza, solo por educación.

En ese momento el tren para.

-Un placer conocerte, Seth.

Y luego desaparece. Tan enigmática como su misma imagen.

* * *

Bien, nunca me habia planteado hacer una historia de Twilight. Pero bueno, ¿Quien no se enamora de Seth Clearwater? Es un exelente personaje que, segun mi opinion, la autora no supo explotar. Bueno, un beso y espero sus  
** Reviews**.


	2. Chapter 2

**|.°.o.°.|...She, witch...|.°.o.°.|**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Twilight no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama, a diferencia de los personajes, si me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

_

* * *

_

Ya se los ha explicado por lo menos quince veces, pero lo hace de nuevo, solo para satisfacer la curiosidad de sus amigos y su necesidad por hablar de ello con alguien. La describió lo mejor que pudo, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y verdes, pelo negro rizado, alta, mucho, labios pequeños, estrecha y esbelta.

-¿En el tren?- Preguntó Embry, pensando lo mismo que él.

-En las dos semanas que estuve visitando a Leah, el primer día tome un tren subterráneo para ir a ver a un compañero y allí estaba, con el mp3 escuchando los Black eyes peas y viendo por la ventana. Gaste treinta y tres dólares en pasajes solo para verla a diario.

-¿Y ni siquiera sabes su apellido?- Preguntó divertido Quil.

-Era un tren con quince minutos de viaje, y cuando la veía me quedaba colgado- Explicó, rascándose la nuca- además parecía algo ida, no lo se.

-¿Y qué harás?- Preguntó Jake, sumamente preocupado.

Él conocía todo lo que un lobo imprimado hacía para ver a su objeto de imprimación, desde recorrer a cuatro patas medio país hasta subir un edificio. Suspiró, Seth sufría a horrores por aquella chica de San Francisco. Entonces fue hasta su casa, le sonrío a su novia, Nessie, y tomando una valija vacía se la arrojó a Seth.

-Múdate con Leah, entonces, vuelve con la chica o sin ella, cuando puedas- Dijo cuando él se volteó- Te entendemos, hermano. Vamos, que tenemos que tirarte en Port Angels para que tomes un avión, rápido, andando.

Al día siguiente amaneció en el departamento de su hermana mayor, aunque esta no parecía muy feliz de tenerlo de regreso tan solo cuatro días después. Con que su hermanito se había imprimado, pensaba. Y también rogaba que no fuera una medio vampira o una niña tonta. Aunque si tenia que elegir, prefería la niña boba.

-¿Y a donde te vas? ¿A verla?

-Exacto, ella toma el tren a las tres y media de la tarde- Le dijo, tomando su abrigo y su celular.

-¡Vuelve directo a casa, animal!

Seth rió y fue hasta la estación de subterráneo más cercana, a poco menos de quince cuadras del departamento o seis cuadras de una escuela publica. Y la vió allí, no dentro del tren, sino allí, esperándolo igual que él. Sin saber que decirle, y sin un plan previo se acerco a ella.

-Hola de nuevo, Mariah- La saludó, ella dió un respingo y levantó la vista.

-Hola Seth ¿Tomas a menudo el subterráneo?- Él se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo estas?

Ella era pura educación, se dió cuenta, pues no parecía con ánimos de hablar con él.

-Bien, supongo ¿Y tú que tal?

-Genial- Respondió y luego una chica se acerco hasta ellos.

-¡Anggie!- Le gritó.

-¿No te llamaban Mariah?- Cuestionó divertido, mirándola.

-Angelie Mariah Addison.

La chica de antes corrió hasta ellos, con una hoja en la mano, cansada por la corrida y el pelo totalmente desorganizado. Parecía haber concluido un campeonato de velocidad, pensó. La muchachita tenía cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida y ojos tremendamente azules.

-Oh, no me digas que es lo que pienso- Rogó Mariah.

-Oh, sí, preciosa, es lo que piensas- Seth sintió curiosidad por el papel, pero apenas la rubia reparó en su presencia oculto el papel grueso en su mochila.

La rubia lo miró y lo saludó con su usual sonrisa, ella vestía unos jeans gastados y una camisa sencilla color lila, con sandalias blancas y el pelo amarrado en lo que una vez fue una coleta. La chica que luego supo respondía al nombre de Casandra, o Cassie, empezó a hablar en código. Se refería al papel como "la cosa" y a algunas personas como "el otro", "el de la clase de aritmética" "tu sabes quien" o "el de Emily"

-El tren llego- Les informó.

Cassie y Mariah se echaron una mirada significativa y preocupada, pero la más alta tenia que tomar ese tren. El próximo salía en media hora y no disponía del tiempo para esperarlo.

-¿Vas a la secundaria?- Preguntó, nunca pensó que la chica parecería más preocupada de lo usual.

-Sí, a último curso- Respondió, con voz baja.

-¿Tienes tiempo después del viaje?- La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, vivo a mil por hora, no tengo mucho tiempo libre- Explicó y se lo pensó un segundo.

Bueno, si se arriesgaba un poco, estiraba los horarios, estrechaba y acumulaba un par de deberes y si quizá, solo tal vez, le pedía a Cassie que le ayudara con el tema… no, no podía. Bajó la vista, hace casi cuatro meses que llevaba esa vida tan ajustada. Si hacia un par de llamadas y se inventaba algo… quizás si había perdido el tren porque este se le había adelantado cinco minutos y ella había tardado diez en la escuela… si, podría funcionar.

-Solo quince minutos, no es mucho así que…- Intentó disuadirlo.

Era lindo y no parecía malo, hasta era simpático. Además, si antes salía poco en esos momentos nunca lo hacia. Le sonrió y llevó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Quince minutos es más que perfecto para pedir un café y caminar hasta donde vayas.

-¿Cómo sabes que caminare?- Preguntó, alerta.

-Zapatos cómodos que no van muy bien con tu ropa, note que combinas todo. O caminas o te levantaste tarde. Y como tu pelo esta arreglado, solo queda la primera.

-¿Me examinaste?- Cuestionó, podría ser un psicópata.

-No, mi hermana es igual que tú- Mintió- vivo con mujeres, se diferenciar zapatos cómodos de no cómodos. No me mires así, no soy gay, solo soy el hermanito menor.

Mariah soltó una risita.

-Un café y dos cuadras, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte- Dijo, y a él le pareció más que suficiente.

Aunque ella no sabía que él ya la había seguido antes y sabía hacía a donde se dirigía. No quería parecerle un acosador.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**|.°.o.°.|...She, witch...|.°.o.°.|**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; Twilight no me pertenece, la saga y sus personajes son propiedad de Sephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

_

* * *

_

Mierda, no podía dejar de mirarla, maldita imprimación. Mariah estaba algo ocupada pidiendo su café, mientras le sonreía al dependiente y soltaba una risita coqueta ¿Era siempre tan propensa al suave coqueteo y al tono jovial? El pago los cafés y trato de hacerla sentar en una mesa, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que seria mejor ir caminando para adelantar camino, tengo un horario muy ajustado- Se disculpo, lo tomo de la muñeca libre y lo jalo hasta fuera del local.

Seth no dijo nada, estaba muy feliz de tan solo compartir con ella un café y un par de cuadras, algo era algo. Estando en San Francisco lo más posible era que ella lo tachara por ser un extraño confianzudo pueblerino. Le sonrío, que demonios, el siempre tuvo buena fortuna con las chicas, y aunque no le gustaba presumir, hasta lo avergonzaba, una vez que ponía sus ojos en una chica, terminaba con ella. Aunque usualmente las citas era algo más largas y más relajadas.

-¿No estas algo apurada? ¿No prefieres que nos veamos otro día?

Mariah se giro, apenada por ser tan acelerada. Pero claro, el no recibiría el castigo si llegaba más de diez minutos tarde.

-No tengo otro día, Seth- Dijo, deteniéndose.- Lo siento.

La muchacha dio los últimos sorbos a su café y lo tiro en un cesto cercano. El chico la miraba como intentado decidir que hacer, pero ella no podía perder el valioso tiempo que luego, de algún modo, tendría que reponer. Seth saco su teléfono nuevo, que su madre había insistido en regalarle, y se lo ofreció a la chica.

-Pon tu numero… no, supongo que no, de seguro pensaras que soy un acosador- Soltó una risita y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo- Puedo darte el mío, para que me envíes un mensaje cuando tengas algo de tiempo, así no creas que te acoso.

-No pareces un acosador, usualmente son algo más… locos- Bromeo y anoto su teléfono en la agenda de su celular-Nos vemos, Seth.

Y otra vez, se perdió entre la gente. El chico sonrío, se encogió de hombros y empezó a recorrer el camino de regreso, esta vez por lo menos no había vuelto con las manos vacías.

El teléfono sonó y el no reconoció el numero, medio dormido a las cinco y media de la madrugada lo tomo y le costo un poco atender, aun no lo manejaba del todo bien. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose como por reflejo en la cama cuando escucho su voz del otro lado de la línea.

"_Lamento llamarte tan tarde, o tan temprano, en realidad"_

-No hay problema, ¿Cómo estas?

"_Bien, gracias, se que quizá sea algo estupido pero ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?_

-¿Desayunar… a las seis de la mañana?- Pregunto, algo incrédulo- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

"_Llamo a un chico que me cae bien para que desayune conmigo… si no quieres, no hay problema, supongo que es algo temprano aún"_

Temprano mi trasero, pensó Seth, había esperado una semana por esa llamada. Podía haberlo llamado a las tres de la mañana para ir a realizar magia negra y habría aceptado gustoso.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

"_La estación de trenes, donde abordamos el tren, en media hora"_

La vio llegar despampanante, como una modelo, o quizá solo era su imaginación. Iba vestida de un modo que nunca pensó le sentaría bien; jeans ajustados rotos por la moda, una blusa superpuesta a una musculosa básica pegada al cuerpo; morado sobre blanco. Las zapatillas blancas y el cabello negro rizado, entonces atado en una coleta alta. El, por otro lado, estaba a juego con ella, pensó riendo. Camiseta gris y jeans negros, zapatillas de jean y el cabello cortó y despeinado… solo no había tenido tiempo de peinarse.

-¿Saldrás corriendo de nuevo?- Pregunto en broma cuando les entregaron el desayuno en un bar cercano.

-No, pero tengo escuela y entro a las nueve, disponemos de tres horas- Negó, sonriendo.

-¿Tus padres saben que te haz fugado de madrugada?

Mariah soltó una risa y siguió comiendo, tratando de hacerle pensar a Seth que no respondía porque lo consideraba una broma. Ella relleno el silencio posterior preguntándole de donde venia, por que en San Francisco las personas no se te acercaban de la nada y te trataban con la camaradería de un viejo amigo.

-De un sitio llamado La Push- Mariah sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando el pronuncio aquel nombre- ¿Lo conoces?

-No en realidad, soy mala en geografía- Mintió.

Claro que sabia de la Push, seria la más ignorante de su grupo si no lo hiciera con todo el mundo haciendo sonar el nombre. Entonces entendió su arranque de confianza con el chico, la razón de que lo llamo cuando planeaba practicar sola esa mañana, de repente, todo encajo.

Disimuladamente y fingiendo tomar la azúcar, rozo sus dedos con los suyos y sintió el estremecimiento que le avisaba del peligro. Se congelo en su sitio pero logro disimularlo, debía salir de allí antes de que el notara la verdad. El chico que tenia enfrente era, indiscutiblemente un hombre lobo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

|.°.o.°.|...She, witch...|.°.o.°.|

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer; Twilight no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

Ella mostró su pánico por una milésima de segundo, que fue suficiente para que su acompañante lo notara. Su pulso se disparo, su respiración se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron. Por una milésima de segundo, olvido todo. Entendió porque se acerco a ella tan abruptamente, la habían descubierto.

-¿Cómo te apellidas, Seth?- Le pregunto, fingiendo indiferencia.

El sonrío al verla más relajada, aunque las piernas de Mariah estaban listas para dar un salto y correr.

-Clearwater ¿Por qué?

- "_Quieto como roca, tieso como el corazón de un vampiro, _inmovilidad"- Susurro y Seth noto como sus ojos verdes, solo por un instante, titilaron.-Escucha, lobo, no me sigas ni me toques, se que sabes que soy y si pretendes usarme estas muy equivocado, no soy una novata.

Mariah tomo su bolso y se paro, entonces Seth noto que no podía mover un músculo, ni uno solo, no podía parpadear siquiera. La mulata se apresuro a salir, prácticamente corriendo hasta que se perdió entre la gente, aparentemente tenia la costumbre de salir así. Cinco minutos luego, pudo moverse, pero no entendió sus palabras pero lo asombro el hecho de no haber podido moverse ¿Qué había sucedido?

Le contó a Jake, su alfa, otra vez todo. Desde la llamada abrupta hasta el hecho de que no había podido moverse cuando ella se fue. Sin olvidas las palabras raras que no había entendido antes de "inmovilidad". Jacob, del otro lado de la línea se lo pensó bien, era la primera vez que oía eso. Pero no era un vampiro, se apresuro a decir el muchacho, pues no olía como uno y emanaba calidez.

"_Edward esta aquí, le envíe un texto, te paso con él y sus no se cuantos años de lectura y averiguación"_

-Claro… ¿Ed?

"_Si, ya me han informado de la extraña chica ¿Algún dato útil que puedas darme?_

-Edward, me inmovilizo con unas palabras y sus ojos titilaron, pensé que era un chupasangres, pero era calida cuando la toque… además, olía bien.

"_¿Olía como que…?"_

-Algo raro, era como madera, algo de canela, una mezcla rara entre agua de lluvia, tierra mojada y aire húmedo- Intento describir, pues era un aroma muy particular- usaba el perfume de Bella y otra cosa rara que tapaba su olor hasta aquella mañana, ese día fue la primera vez que supe como olía en realidad.

Detrás de la línea hubo un gran silencio, pues en el hogar de Jacob Edward se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, intentando hallar una alternativa. Se suponía que solo estaban en Brasil y no migraban… no desde que las llevaron los italianos, arrancándolos de África. No podía ser, ellos no se movían por voluntad propia a menos que los asecharan o… ¡Mierda!

"_¿La chica era negra, Seth?"_

El licántropo se extraño ante la pregunta, y respondió afirmativamente, que bueno, era mulata. No específicamente negra, más bien de piel achocolatada.

"_Por favor dime, te lo ruego, que ese olor raro que percibías no era algo así como flores quemadas"_

-Bueno, algo así… era raro, nunca antes lo había olido- Se atrevió a decir, más confuso- ¿Es eso importante?

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica Edward maldijo en voz baja, eso no era posible, Seth era un chico demasiado bueno como para que él, justamente él, tuviera que imprimarse de una mujer tan problemática. Gruño antes de contestarle, solo logrando que el hombre lobo se pusiera aún más nervioso.

"_Seth, te haz imprimado de una bruja de ascendencia africana"_- Comenzó a explicar, quienes estaban a su lado de voltearon a verlo, algunos sorprendidos y otros incrédulos- _"Lo que olisqueaste, Seth, es un aroma de marca, y las brujas marcadas suelen ser brujas de sacrificio"_

-¿Y que es una bruja de sacrificio? ¿Las brujas existen?

"_Si, si existen. Las brujas de sacrificio son… las brujas obtienen su poder de los dioses, a quienes rinden un sacrificio… el sacrificio consiste en marcar a la bruja 666 nacida luego de la ultima bruja de sacrificio… y matarla en un sacrificio humano, Seth."_

_

* * *

_

Hola, pues... me siento algo decepcionada por que el fic no tuvo una buena acogida... pero bueno, de igual modo, aquí esta el cap 4


	5. Chapter 5

|.°.o.°.|...She, witch...|.°.o.°.|

A Seth el aire se le fue de los pulmones al escuchar la palabra "morir" en el discurso que Edward le dio por teléfono. Cayó sentado a la cama, y esta se hundió ante su peso. Mariah no solo era una bruja, era una bruja marcada, una bruja que seria sacrificada. Según Edward, en un viaje a África había conocido a una bruja que, a punto de morir le pidió llevar a su hija hasta el sur, a cambio de contarle su historia. La anciana le relato que, las brujas de sacrificio no eran especificas, que se marcaban seis jovencitas, por si acaso alguna muriese o naciera sin poderes lo suficientemente fuertes. Que eran entrenadas exhaustivamente, ágiles y poderosas. Pero que desconocían su aroma, su propio destino hasta el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho, el día que la sacrificaban.

-¿Y como la saco, como la salvo?

-Seth, aun no sabes si es a ella a quien mataran o si es una de las cinco restantes.

-¡Tampoco puedo asegurar que no lo sea!

Tomo aire e intento tranquilizarse, su visión era algo rojiza y sus manos y cuerpo temblaban de forma descontrolada. Estaba al borde de la transformación. Apretó los puños y luego de cinco minutos logro calmarse, tenia que encontrarla. Agarro las llaves de la casa y sin una palabra o un plan salio en su búsqueda.

¿Por donde ir? ¿A dónde demonios dirigirse? Lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta la estación de trenes, aunque supo que si ella lo evitaba no iría allí, abordo el mismo tren en distinto horario y bajo donde siempre. Ella siempre iba hacia la izquierda, tres cuadras, giraba y entraba a un edificio viejo. Lo sabia pues más de una vez, por más psicópata que sonara, la había seguido sin conocerla.

Aunque le habían dicho que se alejara de ella hasta que Edward indagara más en el tema, el no verla por cinco días más se le hacia interminable. Llego frente al edificio y durante unos segundos, vio dos puertas. Parpadeo y de nuevo, vio solo una. Eran brujas, por lo que debieron modificar la fachada. Por eso fue a la segunda puerta inexistente donde, por un segundo, la había deslumbrado. Aunque no la vio, sintió el pomo bajo su mano y lo giro, un segundo luego, vio una sala de estar. No había puerta, pero había una sala de estar.

Confuso pero sin decir una palabra, entro, quería, por lo menos, saber que era lo que le hacían a Mariah para que ella lo rechazara tan abruptamente. Lo llamo lobo, por lo que sabia sobre su condición. Se infundio ánimos y camino, despacio y sin hacer ruido, internándose en el edificio. Era una acción idiota, si se perdía y lo encontraban, no tendría escapatoria. Era un lobo, contra dios sabe cuantas brujas.

Y lo había inmovilizado solo una, no podía imaginarse lo que podían hacerle dos o tres más.

Tomo coraje y tan lento como pudo camino por los inmensos pasillos ¿Cuánto median, quince, veinte metros? El edificio era pequeño, no más grande que un departamento de monoambiente. En los pasillos habían múltiples puertas, pero cuando paso sus manos por las paredes, descubrió que habían ocultas aun más. Despacio, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que si se concentraba, veía algunos bordes.

Entonces, enfocando y cansando mucho la vista, leyó un único cartel en una de las puertas "Campo de entrenamiento, entrada limitada". Ignoro el cartel y cerciorándose con el oído que no había nadie, busco con el tacto el picaporte y lo abrió.

Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, y no le importaba.

Abrió la puerta casi invisible y otra vez, un cuarto se abrió ante sus ojos. Mierda, tenían que estarlo jodiendo ¡Eso era más grande que una cuadra! Pero cuando dejo su asombro de lado, encontró lo que tanto ansiaba. Mariah flotaba unos centímetros del suelo, irradiando una luz verde agua, y el viento azotaba a su alrededor. Pero estaba allí, viva, y eso era lo que importaba.

O eso pensó hasta que la mulata se giro, y vio en sus ojos aquel titilar en el que variaban de color esmeralda brillante a su usual jade opaco. Entonces dejo de levitar y toco el suelo con sus pies. Detrás de él, escucho una voz conocida.

- _"Besa la tierra que vida provee, inclínate como un ciervo, _Al suelo"- Ordeno, y de nuevo, perdió el poder sobre su cuerpo.

Solo vio como los ojos de Mariah se normalizaban, y ella fruncía el cejo. Señor, no podía solo dejarla morir, no ahora que sabia con firmeza que dependía de esos ojos verdes, fue entonces que supo, cuando la vio levitar, que aquello le dolía.


	6. Chapter 6

**|.°.o.°.|... She, witch ...|.°.o.°.|**

by Nocturnals

* * *

_Disclaimer; Twilight ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

* * *

El dolor se detuvo en el mismo instante que su concentración, usualmente inquebrantable, se rompió. Ese olor era fuerte e impregno la habitación en tan solo un segundo, era Seth. Cayó de golpe al suelo, pero gracias a su entrenamiento fue ágil y termino de pie.

Se sintió estupida cuando, luego de mirarlo sorprendida, fue Cassie quien le salvo el pellejo. Seth termino en el suelo, de rodillas, atado por cuerdas invisibles.

-¡Mierda, es un maldito lobo suicida!- Exclamo la rubia, molesta.

-Probablemente- Acepto y se acerco a él.

¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle el rostro? Negó con la cabeza, recordándose el hechizo de atracción que los seres sobrenaturales tenían. Todo giraba siempre a su alrededor.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro frunció el cejo, esos malditos pensamientos que no hacían otra cosa que molestarla. Era un licántropo, un asqueroso hombre lobo que al igual que el resto de las criaturas sobrenaturales quería abusar de sus poderes, engañarla, usarla para sus propósitos.

No caería, no lo haría.

-Seth, eres idiota o muy persistente- Dijo y recibió una mirada furibunda por parte de Cassandra.

-No lo llames por su nombre, redúcete a sacarlo que aquí.- Le advirtió- Lo mejor, si me permites opinar, será matarlo de modo indoloro, porque si Clarisse se entera de esto…

-¡No metas a Clarisse o a Benjamín en esto!- Le espeto Mariah- Te lo ruego, no hagamos de esto un lío más grande de lo que ya es.

-¿Un lío?- Pregunto con molestia Cassie-¡Anggie Mariah, un lío es que un hechizo salga mal, esto es mucho más que solo un lío!

-¿Quieres meter realmente a Benjamín en esto?

Cassandra se lo pensó y, sin mucho gusto, negó con la cabeza. Desde su punto de vista, desde su rol en el juego, ella saldría muy malparada si a Mariah se le ocurría hacer una locura. La pasaría muy mal, al mismo tiempo, si los superiores se enteraban de que la encubrió en vez de demandarla para protegerla. Suprimirían sus poderes y la someterían por una semana, si eras suaves con ella, claro.

-Por favor, Anggie- Rogó- Solo saquémoslo de aquí, borrémosle la memoria y reforcemos el hechizo de la fachada en San Francisco.

Mariah miró a Seth… borrar la memoria era algo que para su ética no era correcto a menos que fuera indispensable. No era malo, Cassandra lo hubiera detectado de inmediato en la estación de trenes en ves de decir "Era lindo, raro, pero amable". Suspiro, y se volvió hacia Cassandra.

Podían intervenir sus recuerdos, claro que podían.

-Lo sacare, pero por favor, lleva a todos al doceavo piso con la excusa de que quieres hablar de tu, bueno, ya sabes, rol aquí.

Cassie frunció el cejo.

-Puedes decirlo en voz alta, Anggie, sé que nunca lo dirías como un insulto.- Le dijo la rubia- Vamos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

-Eso debería ser anulado.

-¿Qué, las hechiceras de protección?- Se burlo Cassie- Quizá.

-Tienes el nivel de una bruja- Contradijo Mariah.

-No es algo que tengamos que hablar ahora, solo… sácalo.

Mariah asintió y vio salir del cuarto a una preocupada Cassie.

:-:

Seth no oía muy bien desde que, de repente, cayó al suelo y su vista se torno borrosa, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. Sentía las voces, pero no las entendía, y pensó que el único sentido que no tenía distorsionado era el olfato, pero poco importaba en ese momento.

Y de un momento a otro, tan rápido como cayó, recobro el control sobre su cuerpo. Alzo la vista esperando verla con una sonrisa, algo estupido que no pudo evitar pensar, pero la vio parada a unos metros de distancia con un extraño humo morado flotando alrededor de sus manos.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos y explícame que haces aquí- Indico, potenciando la concentración de poder en sus manos.

El color morado se hizo más intenso, formando una niebla espesa.

-Vine por ti- Intento decir sin que sonara cursi, posesivo y mucho menos amenazante.

¿Cuan amenazante podía ser para una bruja que lograba inmovilizarlo en un instante?

-Nadie te llamo.

-No lo harías, de seguro.

-No puedes entrar aquí, esto es un aquelarre de brujas, idiota.

-Bueno, lo de aquelarre no sabía pero supuse que habían más brujas aquí.

-Más de las que imaginas- Acepto, sin perder de vista cada movimiento de él.

Si tensaba un par de músculos, ella lo abatiría en un movimiento de manos y labios.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- Pregunto, cautelosa.

-Nada en especial… bueno, ya sabes… mierda, esto no va muy bien- Acepto, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas y rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-Si necesitas un hechizo o brujería, no obtendrás nada de eso.

Seth parpadeo y se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes de los metamorfos?

-Eres un licántropo, hombre lobo, chucho monstruoso o como quieras llamarte- Repuso- Pero sí, se que son.

-Oye, descomunal lo acepto, pero nada de monstruoso- Dijo, ligeramente ofendido- Pero soy metamorfo, según Ed.

-¿Ed?- Pregunto, sin saber bien porque se molestaba en miniedades.

Lo único que quería era advertirle que no sacaría nada de ella y que no volviese allí. NO le borraría la memoria, sabia cuan malo era eso y como se sentía, además siempre se corría el riesgo de pasarse de la raya y dejarlo en blanco. Podía advertirle y si no iba bien, recurrir a borrarle los recuerdos.

-Si, no importa mucho- Se encogió de hombros, un poco más relajado- ¿Quieres que te diga realmente porque te busco tan entupidamente?

-Me corrijo, ahora si pareces un acosador.

Seth se rió.

-No soy un acosador, solo soy un metamorfo imprimado ¡Ta chan!- Bromeo, pero a ella no le causo ni una pizca de gracia.

-¿Impri… imprimado?- Pregunto, sorprendida, bajando la guardia un instante- ¡Mierda!


End file.
